kincaids_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Julian and Friends' Adventures of Beauty and the Beast
Julian and Friends' Adventures of Beauty and the Beast is the seventh episode of the first season of the Chronicles of Kincaid. Plot In the prologue, told through stained glass windows, an old beggar woman arrives at the castle of a French prince. The woman asks for shelter from the cold, and in return, offers the young prince a rose. Repulsed by her appearance, the prince turns her away. The beggar warns him not to judge by appearances, but the Prince ignores her and shuts the door on her. The woman then throws off her disguise, revealing that she is a beautiful enchantress. The Prince tries to apologize, but she has already seen the lack of kindness in his heart. She conjures a powerful curse, transforming him into a hideous beast, his servants into household items, and the entire castle and all its surroundings into a dark, forbidding place, so that he will learn not to judge by appearances. The curse can only be broken if the Beast learns to love another and receives the others love in return before the last petal of the enchantress's rose withers and falls; if not, he will be doomed to remain a beast forever. As the years pass, the Beast sits in his castle wallowing in despair, convinced that no one could ever love him. Years later, Julian and Alice land in France, where they meet a young peasant woman named Belle and become quick friends with her. They also quickly dislike the ego-maniacal town hero named Gaston. Following Belle home, Julian and Alice meet her father, an eccentric inventor named Maurice. After finishing his latest invention, Maurice rides off to a local fair but becomes lost. After some time, he finds a castle, but is captured by The Beast. When Maurice's horse comes back without him, Belle, Julian and Alice go out to find him. The trail leads them to The Beasts castle, where they find Maurice imprisoned. When they confront the Beast, Belle offers herself in trade for her fathers freedom, with Julian and Alice staying with Belle. In a tour of the Castle, Belle, Alice and Julian inadvertently end up in the forbidden West Wing and are scared off by an outraged beast. A pack of wolves soon chases after them, though they are saved by The Beast. This attack strengthens Belles relationship with the beast. While everyone prepares for a party to be held one night, they discover a stained glass window in the castle, depicting a forest and a knight in full armor commanding an army against a shadowy figure. The others see it unusual as the man looked alot like Julian. In the middle of the party, Belle discovers that her father is sick and dying while trying to search for her. To everyone's surprise, The Beast allows Belle to go to him, releasing her. While the Belle cares for Maurice, Gaston declares him insane and tries to have him locked up. When Belle shows the villagers proof of the Beast, Gaston's jealousy causes him to rally the people against him, locking the others in the house. Following them, Chip frees them with Maurices machine. In the ensuing battle, the servants manage to drive the mob away. Meanwhile, Gaston fights The Beast, though the Beast is too depressed to fight and is nearly killed. However, the Beast regains his strength upon seeing Belle. After a heated battle, The Beast spares Gastons life telling him to leave his castle and never return. When the Beast climbs back up to the balcony where Belle is waiting for him, Gaston sneak up from behind to stab him, though Julian, noticing this, throws himself in front of The Beast, saving his own life, but nearly costing his. In rage, Alice fires a spell at Gaston, causing him to fall into the chasm bellow. Taking her inside, The Beast thanks Julian for saving him, but blames himself for Mai's injuries, saying he should have killed Gaston when he had the chance. Belle expresses her love for The Beast and the enchantress appears before them. While she reverts the beast to his human form, she heals Julian of his injuries because of his selfless action. With the servants back in human form as well, the Alice and Julian move on. Major events *Belle, The Beast and Gaston make their first appearances. *The original Army of Light is shown. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1